


Seven Minutes

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville's stuck in a closet with Ron for seven minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

It was a stupid game, really, and Neville only got dragged into it because of Ginny. She needed Neville to come with her to play _Seven minutes in paradise_. She was hoping to get paired off with her current crush but didn't want to show up to play the game alone.  
  
When Neville's name was picked from the list, he was extremely nervous. He'd no idea who would be picked with him. If it were someone like Harry or Draco, that would be alright because, he was friends with those blokes and everyone knew of how they were together. There would be no pressure for Neville to do anything with either one of them. However, if it were someone like Theodore Nott, who was famous for managing to give a praise-worthy blow job in under five minutes, or Merlin-forbid, Romilda Vane, he knew he was in a lot of trouble.  
  
He didn't necessarily feel embarrassed about being a virgin, but he also didn't want his first time with someone in a closet, with a pressure to perform.  
  
"Ron Weasley," Parkinson said as she made a face. Neville had a sneaky suspicion--perhaps _she_ wanted to be the one to be picked with Ron.  
  
When Neville looked at Ron, he looked completely mortified. Neville knew how he felt.  
  
When they were walked towards the broom closet just around the corner from the Common Room, Parkinson informed them that she was going to lock them inside.  
  
It was dark in the tiny closet, and Neville nearly started to freak out. Ron immediately spelled their tight space flooding it with light and Neville was almost blinded by it.  
  
"Bloody hell," he heard Ron mutter when the light in the room started to fade. It was still dark in the room but it was clear enough for Neville to make out where Ron was standing and the rest of the closet.  
  
They avoided looking at each other for a full minute until Ron placed a hand on Neville's shoulder.  
  
Neville must have had a look of sheer panic on his face (given that's how he'd felt), when Ron removed it immediately.  
  
"Sorry," Neville began to say. "Not my idea of--"  
  
"Yeah, me too," Ron said, hastily. "I didn't even want to come to this thing."  
  
"I know, Ginny dragged me."  
  
"Yeah, Harry practically begged me because Malfoy was going to be here."  
  
"Things we do for our friends," Neville said, chuckling slightly.  
  
"I...uh...you smell good," Ron said, after another awkward thirty seconds.  
  
"Yeah?" Neville said, cheering up. "Ginny bought me this cologne for Christmas--"  
  
"Ah, I thought it'd smelled familiar. I reckon that's what she bought all her boyfriends but you and her--?"  
  
"No, we're not. Nothing like that. Don't worry."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't worried," Ron said. "You're a nice bloke, if you fancied my sister, I would have been okay with it."  
  
"And what about you? Is that a new soap?" Neville leaned forward and took in a whiff. Ron's scent was also familiar, but Neville couldn't place it. When he looked up at Ron again, he noticed how Ron had completely stiffened.  
  
Shit, he was too close. He tried to take a step back but only hit the wall of the closet.  
  
"It's Malfoy's. I mean, he'd gifted it to Harry," Ron said, looking sheepish. "Harry told me I could use it, because..." Ron looked absolutely awkwarded out and Neville managed to freak out again.  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..."  
  
"You didn't," Ron said immediately.  
  
Neville didn't know if it was his imagination or if Ron had taken a step closer. Since he couldn't go anywhere, he simply stood still in his spot. Then, Ron took another step, and this time, Neville was sure, he'd not imagined it.  
  
Before Neville knew it, Ron's lips were on Neville's and they were kissing. The kiss was soft at first, tentative, as if Ron was afraid of something. Neville was sure as hell petrified. But eventually, he managed to snake his arm around Ron's waist and pull him close.  
  
Soon, they were together, their hips pressed together and Ron's tongue darting in and out of Neville's mouth.  
  
Neville inadvertently let out a small moan when, much to his dismay, the door opened.


End file.
